Ultimate Demigod Soldier
by TheGrimReaper24
Summary: Percy was neglected and ignored when his new brother had came to camp Half-Blood and took his place and left to become apart of the British SAS and will follow the whole MW story-line from COD and maybe something in romance, Percy will have training with the spetsnaz, Delta force, and the SAS so don't piss Percy off... or else still need to think about pairings so yeah...
1. Chapter 1

So this was an idea I got from reading the fanfiction best of the best and this will be my version of where percys new brother and Annabeth cheat behind his back and percy leaves to be trained by three agencies and is following the MW storyline and will have him see the demigods in the Russians invasion of the United States from MW2 but, will not say a word when they figure out who he is and Percy will be trained by the spensnaw, Delta force, and the SAS will follow Captin Price and he will still hold resentment towards the demigods so yeah ENJOY :) no romance sorry mostly fighting and people will be happy to see him but, notice he changed alot into a whole new person by the time they see him again.

Prologue

Percy's POV

'I was wondering about this new brother of mine that Posideon had told me about last night. Was all I could think about since he had reminded me thousands of times.

_"Now percy I know you were not expecting this but, you have a brother and his name is Mark, I had decided to tell him about Camp Half-Blood and will show up in a week so please welcome him as a new part of the family and don't forget to make sure he is comfortable" and I groaned "I know dad how to welcome someone, so don't tell me how alright and I need to go do something right now and see later okay" was the last thing I said to him for a long time..._

As I saw a bunch of people at the front gates of the camp and knew my new "brother" was here but, the thing that shocked everyone was he was also a son of Posideon. Yet, at first I thought that Posideon was just messing with me but, as he told me wasn't kidding my jaws had hit the floor after finding out that I was not the only son of Posideon made me happy to have a brother. But, it made me a little sad to lose the title "The Son of Posideon" and it had been something I was going to lose from now until I die.

A few days later

Once, I saw my new brothers presence in camp it made me realize the feeling of being the new one around the camp but, how it felt to feel to be old and neglected in a matter of days was amazing. By the time it was the campfire all t h ey could talk about was "Mark this or Mark did that" and it was pissing me off that almost none of my friends even said a word to me, not even Annabeth did. I had got up from my seat but, I thought people noticed I was gone but, again I was wrong to reconsider that thought and went to the practice arena to fight with Riptide.

I was ripping the practice dummies to pieces and my anger and frustration had let me go on longer than I had intended to before long I had Chiron scaring me "percy you should head back to the cabins since everyone was getting a little worried about you missing" and I laughed at that "really they're all worried about Percy being gone while, they all just are fascinated with Mark and forget about me like that" was my only response to Chiron and he told me something before he left "just let it settle down and everything will go back to the way it was before, alright Percy"

I spent the time that they spent with Mark on the arena practicing with Riptide and it was amazing how my girlfriend had become fascinated as well and hasn't said a word or even acknowledge me which, was frustrating to see how these events unfolded in front of my own eyes.

My anger had drove me to destroy the training dummies and shred them to pieces by the time I was tired and saw the time. I didn't care if it was three in the morning and after walking back to my cabin to sleep I noticed by the lake there was two people one I recognized as Annabeth and the other one was my brother Mark were sitting and talking, laughing which made my blood run cold when they leaned in to kiss and once their lips met, my world came crashing down and they didn't realize that single action had broke something inside of me.

Something that could never be fixed by ANYONE in this cursed camp.

I had make sure they didn't see me leave with anger and rage burning inside of me was the only thing keeping me from going insane and laughed at what Chiron told me and called it a lie, but, what stung the most was no one didn't care for Percy Jackson but they did care for was the new son of Posideon and even lost my girlfriend to him in a few days compared to me taking years to go out with Annabeth. Yet, took him these short days in order for him to make a move and for her to forget all about me. It was amazing to see her fall for another guy like that.

In the morning

It was all over for me when there was a party planned for the night in order to celebrate the fact that there was another son of Posideon in the camp. But, to me this was the most painful thing to watch and seeing a big deal made when Mark had shown up but, for me all I got was a hard time to start and I thought 'well I think I am not needed around anymore ' and a sad smile grew and that was the thought I knew was coming. Once I left the party to the cabin and grabbed my stuff and all that was left was the greek stuff which, I had left to tell myself why I left camp Half-Blood in order to stop this pain these people caused without realizing it.

I was at the gates and told myself "well this is the end of Percy Jackson and the start for Mark Jackson, hope he enjoys it like I did asshole" and once I stepped outside the boundaries of camp Half-Blood it was the feeling I have felt everytime I was kicked out of school: trouble and useless. And I stepped outside and began walking towards New York to see what a new life may be for someone like me

A few weeks later

The most surprising thing was the fact that monsters didn't attack or even notice me and that was a relief to know you aren't being hunted down by mythical creatures around the clock. But, it was tough for someone to find a way to ge money as a seventeen year old teenager and sitting on a park bench thinking what I could do until I heard a voice that I had not heard in a long time. Seeing Lucas was weird to say the least until he pointed a sword at me and told him " don't worry about me being with those guys, I'm done with those fuckers at camp Half-Blood"

"Really you're done with them, wow this is a shock to even me seeing Percy Jackson but, hating camp Half-Blood that is interesting story to hear, mind telling me it" and I honestly didn't care and just told him everything about how I got a new brother to him stealing Annabeth in a few days to even being worshipped in a few days. Lucas face had looked flabbergasted to hear all this "wow they didn't even notice when you were gone and neglected you in ways I didn't think that would happen to you and even Annabeth did that to you, that sucks man" and patted my back.

I asked him the question that would dread all parents "can you forge papers for me to get into the Army, please Lucas I need this favor from you" and his smile was all I needed to see and we left to his place and once we got inside the place he lived in it was stuffed with cool stuff and he told me "forging the papers will be easy but, I need to make sure when they check citizen records, you are on it and that will take a few days to get in place Percy" but, my rresponse was expected "just do it Lucas, even if it takes a few days to get ready honestly, I'm done with my old life and needs something to take my mind off things"

After maybe a week at Lucas place he had woke me up and told me "well percy jackson, you are "legally" able to enter the United States Army and if this helps I made sure you got into boot camp at the earliest time" and I asked him "when is that" and all I got was "in a few weeks they are going to pick up new recruits at well a strawberry farm in long island and to your despise, its camp Half-Blood"

Once I heard that "shit are you serious about it" and all I heard was "nope so get ready to head out in a few weeks to your version of hell".

It was maybe a little over two in the morning and I was waiting along with thirty other recruits in front of camp Half-Blood and to my luck it was the annual party they have at the end of the summer solstice but, luckily everyone was at the lake and it was pretty damn loud at somepoint. All I had done was lean on the fence to catch some sleep before the hell I was going to experience in a few hours will be brutal but, not impossible since I was Percy Jackson but, Lucas changed it to Soap Mactavish which had showed he will still mess with me, no matter what it is.

Once the bus had arrived it was just like any other one before looking back at the same camp Half-Blood I had grown up in for a few years before all that came to an end and so Percy Jackson has died but, Soap Mactavish has taken his place in this world and I began my military career.

few months later

Boot camp is not as easy as the training from that camp but, I managed through it remembering why I'm here and it was so much better to be with normal people and made me forget the pain it was to e around those people ho just forget like that. It wasn't hard to fake papers in order to join the Army but, once training began I was used to grueling drills and the times there were was practice on the base to get used to firefight but, after maybe a few months they were impressed by the numbers and scores I was putting up as well as being grounded to reality like everyone else...

But, after all that training I was called into the staff Sargents office for something and once I had entered the room and saluted the Sargent "at ease private, there is someone here who wants to meet you and this is Captin Price of the British SAS and asked personally if they could recruit you for them and told them thats the privates decision to make and I want you to decide whether or not you want to join or not" and I had thought about it and after maybe a few minutes "yes, sir I have made my decision and yes I would accept the offer from the British SAS"

So began a journey to become something else than a demigod that was forgotten and neglected and now that demigod joined the most elite special forces unit in the world but, will be the most important decision that I have made in my whole life as a soldier and would throw me across the globe in a fight that was going to get bigger as it comes to unravel before my own eyes...


	2. Chapter 2: Training

So this is the start of the story and it follows the MW series from COD and will not have any characters from percy jackson for now and you won't see them until the MW2 storyline and I don't own either Percy Jackson or Call of Duty and most of all ENJOY :) thanks for the review guys, it helps a lot and very long story ahead so stick with it

Somewhere in England

Percy's POV

A few years later

'This has been the brutal training I have ever seen in my entire life but, its better than that cursed camp but, this has been the last three years nothing but, drilling and doing exercises throughout the years I've been here in fort Aruther. The thing that fascinated me was the fact that Price had picked me of all the American canidates to join the SAS in England despite people who had better scores than me. The years have gone by where I thought about if "they" cared if I had left the camp or not since I don't even know if they realized I had left, if they didn't then that wouldn't be a surprise for me since how long it's been since I saw any of their faces.

But, what was gnawing at me was the fact that not even Chiron may know I had left the camp a few years ago but, since everyone is probably starting college and getting on with their lives not even wondering 'what happen to Percy' and the more I thought it would make me remember that everyone ignoring me and focusing on Mark the whole time. But, I had just wanted to get away from the camp to stop the problems that were going to erupt if I had confronted them about this. They probably wouldn't even listen and deny everything that happened and say it was not going on forever and things will go back to the way in a week or two would've been their answer to me.

As dawn was approaching, I still couldn't sleep at all and the fact that a single person has not even bothered to come look for me and ask why I left camp Half-Blood a few years ago, to come join the military and put these battle reflexes to good use. After maybe an hour of tossing and turning in my cot, I heard a knock on the door and heard Prices voice through the door "Soap wake up, you got a call coming through for you from the US" and once I heard that "I'm coming Price give me a minute to get some clothes on". After I put on some clothes and opened the door to see the face of Captain Price, who is a stone cold example of the best of the best for the SAS to have but, he then spoke "the guys name is Mr. Brunner since he didn't tell me his first name but, he says he knows you and wants to speak with you Soap"

As I saw the phone and once I picked it up and spoke into it but, the problem was well I had picked up the British accent in the years of being around both Price and Gaz made me sound strange on the phone "Hello" was the first thing I had said to Chiron and all I heard was a sigh of relief "thank the gods Percy that you are all right and my first thing is boy, what were you thinking by leaving and picking up the British accent is strange hearing you talk you like that" all that ran through my head was to drop the phone and walk away but, I still said "Chiron I'm fine thanks for asking and for your next question ask everyone who basically acted as if I were a ghost to them" with venom in my words. The only thing he asked was "Percy are you sure this is the path you want to follow and become a soldier" and my final answer "yes, Chiron this is my final decision and good bye Chiron" and I hung up the phone and knew my fate was sealed in that answer.

Chiron POV

'Percy why did you leave to join the British special forces and leave behind a legacy that you made and to give it up in a split second but, that is his choice and I can't change his mind but, what to tell everyone about Percy's decision to stay with the SAS' I thought and as I stepped outside and went down to tell everyone about Percy's decision to stay with the military and won't be coming back but, fate will be sure to unite them once again but, not now. Once I had saw everyone on the dock enjoying themselves I realized they are hoping the former Son of Posideon will come back to them but, that is not the case. 'What am I going to say when they find out Percy is no longer coming back or even thinking about it'.

Piper was the first to see me and heard her say "Chiron back guys" and the everyone had got up hoping to hear Percy will come back to the camp. Once I was in front of the group even Percy's brother is concerned but, did not realize he was the reason why and took all those close to him, forcing Percy to leave to find something to do with his new life. This was Percy's choice to leave it behind and seek out a new future through war. 'Seeing Percy take another humans life without hesitation is going to scare his 'friends' when they find him again'.

"Everyone I have spoke with Percy and I'm sorry to say this but, ...Percy had made his decision to stay with the SAS and will not becoming back to camp Half-Blood and told me that everyone had moved on and was one of the reasons he left" and everyone's faces had saddened when hearing from me, Percy will not return and continue a career in the military.

The first person who did not believe what I have said was Annabeth "no, no, no that has to be a lie but, why would he just leave and not tell anyone about this" as she used Mark to support herself not able to think Percy would vanish like that. And the next person to question Percy's decision was Thalia who has always cared for Percy in ways he couldn't imagine but, to hear someone you know to leave without anyone knowing does hurt the person more than anything.

"Why would he leave the camp Chiron and join the military, he could have just talk to us and we could've figured this out and he wouldn't have left" all I could do was comfort the group was tell them "I have a feeling you guys will see Percy later on and he will not be happy to see people from camp Half-Blood". 'That had made the group a little happier to know they will eventually see the Son of Posideon but, not right now in the coming years they will see a changed man who can will be able to take another humans life without hesitation' was my only thought. And we had began to do our days normal schedule of camp.

Back in England 

Percy's POV

A few weeks later

'Well after maybe four years in SAS training, here comes the day when it will become reality' was the only thing I could think about since the ceremony to tell which unit each soldier would be assigned to. I was one of the first to be called up and when I stood there waiting for them to tell me the unit I belong to. "Private Mactavish, you will be assigned to Captin Prices unit" and many other privates looked at me and was shocked to hear that someone was picked to be with Captin Price. I was speechless at first, until Price himself came up to me and said "Soap get ready you got training for a mission with us in the morning alright son" He then walked away.

The Next Day

The morning exercise was practicing how to clear out a ship since we will be briefed on the mission along the way but, for now I was going through the practice ship and was nearing the end of it, but Prices voice came through the loudspeakers telling me "Soap, do it again and quicker pace we can't be slowing down in the corridors of the ship and remember Faster" and I replied "Yes, sir" even though it was brutal I still felt the adrenaline of being in a mission to obtain an object on a ship.

After maybe a sixth try I finally got a time that Price had been impressed with and once that was pain in the ass was finally over Price had called me and Gaz to the mission control or "Baseplate" as it is called here to tell us about the mission we're going to be doing in a few days from now Then we walked in and sat down and we began the briefing.

Briefing

Mission objective: To raid a ultranationalist ship carrying a cargo of extreme importance and is to be heavily guarded by ultranationalist so be careful when fighting them and extract any information you can about this target going through the Bering Strait

Plan of Attack: To be dropped in via Blackhawk and rapple down and eliminate all surface threat before moving below deck and securing the package for exfil and make sure all threats below deck are eliminated as well

Exfil: Your ticket out off the boat will be a Chinook to come pick up the target as well

Emergency Plan: In case things don't go as planned and something goes wrong you are only to grab intel about the target and bring it back to Baseplate in one piece and make sure everyone is accounted for on the bird

"Alright, boys lets suit up and get prepped our ride leaves in a hour for the carrier Elizabeth and Soap" Price announced "yes, Captain" and he told me with a smile "try not to die" and that was something Captin Price has never told me or anyone but, I had to get my stuff together for the mission.

Meanwhile on Olympus

"The boy is something else now after leaving the camp and now the only reason why he left is because you had to tell him about his new brother, who so happens to have ruined his life in a matter of days Posideon" Zeus had said to his brother who may have done something that the gods will regret. As they were watching Percy gey ready for his mission to the Bering Strait all they could think about was ho Percy will no longer acknowledge the gods and be turned into a whole new person that can kill without regret.

As they saw him enter the helicopter with his new team, all they could think about if he will ever return to the land of Olympus but, Zeus had told them "he will return to America but, to I have a feeling it's for something else but, we will see what that is but for now we must watch the boy to see if it is possible for him to go back the he was before all this happend.

In England

Percy's POV

Well this is going to be a interesting mission for me to do with Price and Gaz but, this is what I am going to be doing for quite a while as we were taking off from fort Aruther heading for the carrier Elizabeth. All of this made me think if they would care if I would ever return but, for all I know they could've moved on with their lives and forgotten about me. Yet, this is my path and I will make the most of this life but, who knows it could hold some surprise.

Thats the end of the first chapter and is when Percy or Soap joined the military and another chapter will be uploaded tommorrow


	3. Chapter 3: Ship Raid

So this is the second chapter for when they rescue Nikolai in MW and as usual ENJOY :)

Somewhere in the Bering Strait 

Percy's POV

A few days later

'Great at least we're in the air but, before I was scared of flying since my uncle would blow me out of the sky for traveling through his domain' ran through my head. After maybe a couple of minutes I felt as if someone was watching me from a far. This feeling was similar to me but, I couldn't remember what it was to me or anything to do with it.

Once we saw the ship in the distance and realizing that security was tight but, if its that important to them then, the SAS might be thinking its suspicious to find a cargo ship this far from any shipping lane. As a strom was blowing over us and once we were over the ships bridge, before rapping down we all had put on the gas mask before hand. After Captin Price gave the order to rapple down and eliminate all surface threats before heading below deck to secure the contents of importance.

As soon as we appeared in from of the bridge all the guards inside had saw us and before any of them could alarm the rest of us, me and Gaz had fired our M4's but, I still hesitated but, I still shot them before securing the inside with Price and Gaz. "Alright Gaz, Soap you're with me and the rest of you proceed to the target and eliminate any threats that try to stop you" Price said to us. We had began securing the bridge of anyone still inside. After heading down some stairs and before long, some drunk idiot was still walking around and once he saw us had said something in Russian before I shot him in the head.

Then after we finished securing the bridge and had began making our way to the entrance to take us below deck. As we were close to the entrance the remaining surface threats had began pounding us with their Ak's and to our surprise it was almost twenty guys on the other side firing at us. "Bigbird do you copy, we need fire support down here" and our radio caught the message "we copy in coming with fire support, stay clear guys" and saw the Blackhawk was inbound and once it was in front of the rails and began unloading it's mini gun deadly rate of fire on the enemy troops.

After, the gun run by the Blackhawk the pilot had warned us "Price do you read, we're Bingo on fuel and ammo" and I heard Price say back "alright then get back to the carrier" and after it left we knew the Chinook was going to be our ride out of here. As we opened the door that led to the target below deck and we entered the corridors and as we walked around, soon encountered the force of troops below deck and fighting our way through the deck. We soon had fought through the force to defend the target.

*Back on Olympus*

The gods were getting worried, knowing that Percy might never come back to them "Percy has changed in these few years to see him take another humans life without thinking is scary to watch especially Percy doing this" said Athena and before long Apollo spoke "Posideon had to tell his brother to come and probably turn the most important demigod against us and make him apart of mortal wars" and as the rest watch Percy's first mission unfold before them.

Back on the ship

Percy's POV

We were clearing the way to the target and the ultranationalist were coming at us from the spaces in between the crates. After killing the last opposition onboard we headed toward the target inside one of the shipping containers and Captin Price had ordered me and Gaz to open it up. After we managed to get it open and what shocked me what it was "it's a bloody nuke" Price cursed behind us and Price contacted the Chinook "Bigbird we have confirmation on the target and best be careful with it since its a nuke for bloody hell".

But, the thing we got on the radio was "Price get out of there! you have migs about to sink the ship in thirty seconds" yelled Baseplate and Price told me "Soap get the manifest to see what we can get from it" and I had entered the container and grabbed it.

But, it was too late and the migs had hit the ship while, we were running back to the entrance of the ship to ge to the chopper. And Price had lifted me up and told me "come on Soap we got to get out of here" and we started to catch up with the rest of the team. The ship though was sinking at a alarming rate.

Once we got to the door and saw everyone started to board the aircraft and as soon as Price got onboard. It started to move away from the edge of the ship and I had picked it up and once I knew I was close enough I had jumped on it and saw Price had helped me get on "Soap come on" and looking to see the ship sinking behind us and wondering why a nuke was traveling here in the Bering Strait. After my first mission had been completed I knew this was the start of a long journey.

*Back on Olympus*

The gods were getting worried after seeing Percy completed his first mission with the SAS and knew this was the start and knew Percy was gone. And knew this was going to be a problem but, thought it was strange that Percy didn't hesitate to shot the Ultranationalist was the thing that scared the gods the most.


End file.
